Barging In
by Lesera128
Summary: London. 1860. A month after their first encounter, Angelus surprises Brennan with one of his own demands once he's satisfied her terms for their continued association. Bones/Angel crossover. One-shot. AU. Sequel to "Toe to Toe." Complete.


**Barging In**

**By: **Leser128 & dharmamonkey

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **_Here we posit our normal rigmarole. No, we don't own anything from Bones or Angel... or anything else. Yes, we're wrecking what havoc we can with these characters that we don't own to create an awesome story. But, since it's only for the purposes of creative enjoyment and amusing distraction, we think we're okay. Are there any other questions? No? _**::**blinks**:: **_Good. Then moving on―_

**Summary: **_London. 1860. A month after their first encounter, Angelus surprises Brennan with one of his own demands once he's satisfied her terms for their continued association. Bones/Angel crossover. One-shot. Very, very AU. Sequel to "Toe to Toe." Complete. _

**A/N: **_We were not sure when we wrote "Toe to Toe" how much of an audience there'd be for a Dharmasera Bones/Angel crossover, but we were thrilled to find out that, yes, people (besides us) did actually dig the idea. The Angel(us)/dark!Brennan bug having bit us pretty hard, so we're back with a sequel. And there's a bunch more in queue behind this one. There will be several possible additional one-shot stories in this series (we're not quite certain how many at this point) before we're all said and done. All of them will be all very AU__._

UNF ALERT! As in, if you've never paid attention to an UNF ALERT, now is REALLY the time to pay attention to one**: **_We know that most people skip these notes and don't even bother reading them, but just in case we have that one person who complains afterwards in shock about what they've just read, we need to be able to point and say 'we told you so'...so. Here goes. Attention: if you've never paid attention to one of our Dharmasera UNF Alerts before, you really, really, REALLY need to make sure to pay attention to this one. We're serious...as in really, really REALLY not kidding. Okay? __This piece takes us quite a bit farther over the line (no, not Booth's line...think propriety) than we've ever gone before, i.e., we completely nuke said sucker of a line. (That probably tells you a lot right there, if you've read a lot of our other work.) We're really not kidding this time on the kink warning. Gentle eyes and faint hearts need to avert their eyes and skip this one. No kidding folks―this is UNF content of the very,_ _very GUH variety. If you are not keen on reading about edgy, thinking outside the box UNF __encounters, or legally shouldn't be reading that kind of thing, please do both of us a favor and turn back now, as in, STOP. HIT THAT BACK BUTTON. FOR BOTH YOUR MENTAL WELL BEING AND OURS. Wait...waiting...waiting. Okay. So, is anyone still here? If so, proceed at your own risk...and enjoy!~_

* * *

She awoke to a strange, but not wholly unexpected pressure on her chest.

As she blinked open her sleepy blue eyes, she swallowed once, and smacked her lips as she saw a familiar pair of dark brown irises staring down at her expectantly. In response to her finally waking up, her companion narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, grunting softly as he ground his hips into hers.

"Hmmm, I should've known it was you," she grumbled, rubbing the blurriness from her eyes with the back of her hand. You're the only person I know—dead or undead—who has the unmitigated gall to wake me up. Now, what are you doing? I don't suppose I even need to bother asking how you got in here, right?"

"Heh," he chuckled darkly, punctuating his laugh with another thrust of his hip—his _naked _hip, she noted silently as she tried to suppress any smile that might betray her amusement—as he slowly pressed her legs apart with his forearms. "You surprise me, Mistress. I'd have expected such a well-educated and insightful smart woman such as yourself to take more reasonable measures to secure herself. And yet here I came in without havin' to exert me self in any way breakin' a lock or bustin' down a door, managed to make my way through your house, towards your bedroom, undress myself, and climb into your bed with no one any the wiser—yourself included." He clucked his tongue at her as he said, "You know, at the very least I expected someone of your...nature to be a bit more of a challenge—if for no other need than the one I'm sure you must have in feelin' the want to to protect yourself from the ne'er do wells that are trampin' around this very dangerous city here..."

"Ne'er do wells such as yourself, huh?" she growled back, her voice louder but still grainy from sleep.

"Ahh, lass, you wound me," he grinned as he tilted his head at her in mock hurt. "I'm many things, but I think we both know that I always do whatever I set my mind to very, _very _well or don't even bother with the doing of it in the first place."

"That's no answer, Angelus," she quickly responded. She did her best to keep a sharp edge in her voice, although in truth, a certain part of her was giddy with excitement.

Each single night for almost a month—ever since the night when she'd forcefully tossed him out of her bedroom by knocking him off of the second-story balcony of her home—she'd been waiting for him...watching and waiting to see if and when he'd try to sneak back into her good graces after his last offense. A part of her tingled as she recalled the anger she'd felt when he'd come cockily into her home and demanded that she spread her legs for him at a moment's notice. Although it wasn't the spreading her legs part of his demand that she'd taken umbrage with, but rather the offensive smell of another woman's cloying perfume and rank body odor that he stank of when he first came into her house. Offended that he thought he could bounce so easily from one woman's bed to her own in such a casual way like she was nothing special infuriated her and had spurred her in her overtly passionate response. But, she'd still longed for him—for the touch and excitement and whiff of danger that he had about him. So, she'd bided her time, watching and waiting for him. And, now that he had finally come for her, she was giddy at the thought. She was more the ready and willing to give him just about anything he wanted...provided it didn't appear that she was _too _eager for him...hence the pretense of her irateness at him.

"How did you get in here, Angelus?" she demanded as she used her forearms to lift her back off of the soft and soothing confines of her goose-feathered mattress that was warmed and scented by the hours that her naked body had spent cocooned in it as she waited for him. "Tell me," she said as she took stock of his naked shoulders and broad chest. Her eyes traced the edge of his round, muscular shoulders, over the fanlike deltoid muscles to where each one disappears beneath his well-developed biceps. Her eyes skimmed up again to his neck, his Adam's apple dipping as he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, then down to the flat space between his hard, chiseled pectoral muscles and on to the faint line that ran down from his navel—"Do you intend to make a habit of sneaking into my home?" she asked him as she ran her tongue around the contours of her pink lips.

He quirked a dark brown eyebrow at her and grinned lecherously. "Oh, it's not sneakin', lass," he said, sliding one of his hands up towards her bosom before placing it, palm down, on the mattress and leaning over her. "It's not sneakin' at all. If anything, I'd say it's more like I was bargin' in, don't ya think?" Angelus stared down at her, his brown eyes burning with a want so intense she could feel the heat pulse from him to her waves as his libertine gaze weighed on her. "And don't try to even be feedin' me any bullshite about ya not knowin' why I'm bargin' in to your home at this time of night and in this way. 'Cause I know you know." He pressed against her once more with a wicked grin on his face. "You know, and I know, and I know you know—you owe me, woman. You owe me somethin' fierce, and I'm here to finally collect on that debt that looms so large between between us."

Brennan leveled a hard stare at him at his cocky presumptuousness that both infuriated her and turned her on at the same time. "I owe you nothing, you impertinent fool," she snorted derisively at him. "And, you've got another thing coming to you if you think so."

"Mmmmmm?" he grunted. "Oh, is that right, lass?"

"Yes," Brennan told him sharply. "I don't owe you a damn thing, and that's all there is to say about that."

He leaned into his right hand and brought his other hand up, dragging the backs of his fingers over her dark curls and across the silky expanse of her belly before capturing her breast in his hand. "I don't think so, Brennan. You owe me a good and fair round turn in this here bed with me, after all the blusterin' nonsense you've put me through this last week." He stopped and palmed the heaviness of her breast, enjoying her sharp intake of breath as he touched her. "You've been killin' me with this horse-shite demand of yours. Eight nights it's been since I've felt the flesh of a woman." He gritted his teeth at the thought of his recent deprivations. "Eight nights I've had to bide my time and keep myself clean so that there'd be no fault that you could find when me when I presented myself for your inspection."

"And, why—what possible reason..." Brennan's voice trailed off as she hissed when he squeezed her breast a bit harder each time she started a sentence with a selection of words that Angelus didn't appear to like. "You bastard," she finally muttered as she felt him lessen the pressure of his large hand on her breast and reward her with a slight tweak as he moved his thumb over her nipple.

"Aye," he grinned at her. "That I am."

"Do you know what it's been like for me over the past week?' he asked her as he leaned down, let his hand fall away from breast, and brought his mouth to her tit.

His tongue darted out and wrapped around her erect nipple as he suckled her, causing Brennan to begin to feel what had been the mild arousal she'd felt at his mere arrival transform into something much, much more intense. After a minute of working her nipple with his tongue and lips, he lifted his head and nodded, quite pleased with himself when he saw the reaction he'd elicited from her.

"Aye," he grinned at her as he saw her breathing grow more shallow and her skin flush into a lovely rosy hue that made the rest of her body match the delicious pinkness of both sets of her lips. "That would be something akin to how it's felt...only you weren't as kind as I'm going to be because at least we both know that I won't be leaving this room until I've had my fill of you, and we've both indulged in the taste and touch and feel of one another until we're sick with the repleteness of the overwhelmin' fuckin' we've just finished."

For her part, Brennan felt her tongue dart out and caress her bottom lip as she processed the sensations she was feeling because of his actions and his words.

"What do you want?" she asked again, this time her breathless voice more generous in its implications.

Narrowing his eyes, he leaned back as he said, "Last time I came in here, after feedin' on a woman and just touchin' my hand to her pretty, wet little cunny, you tossed me outta here like your mornin' chamber pot. Remember that, lass? You were so pissed at me, your anger was a sight to behold. It made me want and crave you even more...even after you tossed me off o' your balcony—and let me say, just so there are no doubts—there aren't many people...men or women, alive or dead, that can claim to have done _that _to _me _and had it cause me to want them even more, you audacious baggage. But, nevermind that—the important point here is that for eight nights, I've made my supper each night with men and boys, lest I so much as let a woman's breath fall on my skin and befoul my person for you. For that sacrifice, you owe me, Brennan, and I'm gonna collect tonight. I'm entitled to be made whole. And to be made whole, woman, I'm takin' you. All of you. The whole of you. Everything. Understand?"

Brennan felt a stab of want at his words, and she couldn't resist the temptation to goad him a bit more as she asked, with a crookedly sardonic smile, "Eight nights without any woman near you at all, is that right?"

"Aye," he responded with a firm nod. "'Tis."

"And, does that include Darla?" Brennan asked as she blinked at him in expectation. "Because, surely you don't expect me to be foolish enough to think that you've managed to avoid _her _for eight nights. After all, Angelus, I'm many things...but an idiot or a fool, I'm not."

"Nay," he agreed. "I never said you were. But for now, this business is between you and me. So let's keep it that way, shall we, and not waste time over things which don't concern at least one of the parties here in this bed."

"So, is that your way of telling me...what? To mind my own business?" Brennan grunted at him.

"Aye," he confirmed.

She laughed at him as soon as he confirmed her assumption. "Don't you know by now that if you tell me not to do something there's no surer way that that's _exactly _what I'll do as soon as I'm given the chance?" she asked, breathless by the end of her question. "So, tell me, Angelus...what about you and Darla is none of my business since I'm, quite obviously, the party in this bed that you think has no concern regarding that topic?"

"Don't speak to me of Darla," he snarled back. "Why are you bringin' any other woman into this bed by speakin' of her, hmmmmm? Because, I thought you said that you weren't into that kind of thing...unless, you lied, Brennan?" His jaw hardened and his mouth gaped open slightly as he watched her eyes darken in clear annoyance at the mere mention of a _ménage à trois. _"The only woman whose legs I want wrapped around me are these here―yours, mmm? That's why I'm here, and why you want me here. So..." He thrust his hips into her sharply as he laughed. "So enough of Darla. I don't want to hear her damn name so long as I can hear your sighin' breath, touch your pretty bouncing titties, or taste your pretty wet cunt. Understood?"

Her eyes narrowed at the sharpness of his response. "What is it, Angelus?" she asked, a sarcastic lilt to her husky voice. "Tell me, sweetness. I haven't had a chance to exchange much of a word with our mutual friend since her return given the fact that I keep getting...how shall we say...distracted when I have a mind to seek her out. So, tell me...what ails you? Is it that you two have suffered from some sort of falling out? Is it a lover's quarrel? Is she fretting about something that's irked or troubled you for some reason? Because, knowing Darla as I do, I should've thought that after all that time that she was gone, now that she's back from abroad that she'd not let you out of her bed, much less out of her sight, since it's been so long since she's had you between her knees."

In response, Angelus reached down and took her firm, erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it briefly before pinching it tightly. He grinned at hearing her hiss once more. "I told ya, lass...speak not to me of Darla."

"Tell me," Brennan gasped. "Or, else we'll see how you like going over my balcony for a second time."

Rolling his eyes, Angelus sighed and then stared at her. "You infuriatin' exasperatin', excitin' pain in the ass," he grunted at her. "Fine. Have it your way...as I'm comin' to see is usually the case with you, Brennan." She grinned back at him, quite pleased with his words, before he shook his head and spoke once more. "In case you're wonderin', I've avoided Darla's bed these last eight days," he said, biting each of his words. "Longer, to be honest for reasons that are my own and that you'd be wise not to push me on since my fondness for you only goes so far, lass. The important thing here is that I've been sleepin' alone, feedin' on the bitter swill of men's blood, and I've done all that so that I could earn my rightful place back in your bed. Between your legs. I've held up my part of the bargain, lass, just as you said, and now I'm sure as hell gonna take what I'm owed."

Brennan waited for a moment, until he'd released her nipple again, and she found she regained some ability to think once more. No matter how many times she thought she'd prepared herself for _this_, she knew it never knew exactly how things might turn out with Angelus. But, then again, that was one of the things that she found so attractive and so...arousing about Angelus—the unpredictability...the danger of it all. Of _him_.

Smacking her lips again, she narrowed her eyes as she said, "I seem to recall what happened the last time one of us thought we were owed something."

"Aye," he grinned at her. "You took me to bed and kept me there for four days straight through some of the best fuckin' I've had in quite some years, lass." He blinked and thought for a moment. "Maybe ever."

"With no ropes needed, I might add," Brennan chuckled, as she smiled at the memory of the number of times and number of ways he'd filled her up and made her scream before they were both replete with their fill of one another.

For a moment, Angelus allowed himself to indulge in the memory of how she'd felt under his touch, how she'd tasted against his tongue, and how he wanted to feel her sheathing his tight cock in short order. However, when he recalled how that idyll had ended, he felt a familiar pang of annoyance at what she'd done to him.

"You know, I still haven't forgiven nor forgotten what you did on the first night I left—" his voice trailed off as he felt a flash of anger at how casually she'd dismissed him. "When I told you I needed to return to Darla's side, you booted me out without so much as a second glance," he frowned. "I didn't appreciate that. I've gutted men for much less of such a personal insult, by the way."

Brennan shrugged her shoulders lightly as she reminded him, "Setting aside the fact that we both know your threats to me are useless—"

She paused as she narrowed her eyes to remind him of something that he'd spent an entire month taking it apart in his head...the question of how a mere mortal could have no fear of him when so many other vampires, demons, and humans had the sense of mind to tremble at the idea of him being angry at them while she reviled in eliciting such a response.

"How exactly did you expect me to react, pray tell?" she asked. "I told you I don't share my toys well, Angelus, so you can hardly blame me if I didn't exactly respond well when you mentioned the fact that the reason you had to leave my bed was because you had a preference to experience the charms and favors of another woman, even someone as stunning as Darla."

"And I told you that I didn't mind playin' with ya," he replied with narrowed eyes, his voice a bit dangerous as he spoke. "But that I never fancied myself much of anyone's toy. Let alone yours."

"We played," Brennan finally said as she stared at his intense eyes and refused to back down from the danger and warning she saw plainly written in them. "We played and then we were done. You had your life to go back to as I had mine to return to. Things ran their course, Angelus, and I don't know what you expected from me when I was finished with you."

"You might've been done with me, lass," he scoffed, pulling his hand away from the swell of her breast and scraping his thumbnail along her side, from her armpit down to the curve of her hip. "But, I wasn't done with you." He then brought his hand, his fingers curved as his nails clawed at the soft, unblemished porcelain skin of her abdomen. He applied more pressure as he slowly moved towards her navel, pressing a hard stroke into her tender skin with the nail of his index finger, leaving a red mark arching over her belly button, smiling as she hissed quietly at his clawing touch—giving him _exactly _the response he wanted from her.

"And," Brennan snapped sharply. "I'm not the type of woman—as much as I have a soft spot for Darla because of our friendship—who likes the idea of you bouncing so quickly from her bed to mine that we might as well make a three-way out of it since you're were still dripping wet with my juices on your cock when you went to her bed." Angelus opened his mouth to say something, and Brennan quickly shook her head as she told him, "And, no, don't even think about it. There'll be none of that concurrent fucking, either, in case you were wondering, so it's best to just put such ideas out of your filthy mind since I have no desire to even entertain such thoughts."

He rolled his eyes at her again as he said, "You're an absolute killjoy, woman."

"You're free to do whatever you wish...whomever you wish...as long as you leave me be," she told him, throwing out a bit of bait to see if he'd rise to swallow it or not in her assessment of her trying to gauge if his confession of his want for her was as true as he'd have her believe.

She had her answer instantly when he pressed the flat of each hand across her shoulders and lightly exerted pressure to keep her still. "I told you," he hissed. "I'm not done with you yet, lass, and I think it should say somethin' to ya that I've actually abided by your stupidly foolish set of terms before I even chanced coming here again—"

"And, why is that?" she asked him with narrowed eyes. "It's not like my conditions were outrageous or unreasonable or the reason for them can't be understood, even by an ignoramus like you. I simply didn't want you coming to my bed with the smell of some other woman reeking about you, hence I figured that would take you about a week to make certain I couldn't smell any other woman about you—" She stopped and gave him another wry smile as she added, "Now, we must be fair and equitable, Angelus. I won't be blamed if you overestimated and took the extra day to punish yourself just because you're a masochist."

"Masochism?" he snorted. "Heh, no. I let me masochistic tendencies play out not when I'm away from you, but when I'm _with_ you." He grinned at the flicker in her eyes at the comment, but decided he was better served to let in hang in the air between them to sublimate on its own. After a few moments, he shrugged and added, "I figured it was better to be safe than sorry, ya know. I waited the extra day, just to be sure that no woman's smell'd tickle your keen little nose. Given how stiff my cock's been for ya, I didn't want to waste the opportunity to tickle your nose with somethin' of me own."

"Oh, right," she laughed, this time letting some of the genuine amusement she'd felt because of him since she'd awakened actually come through in her bearing and demeanor. "This is all about you sticking it in one of my holes, hmmm, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," he laughed, quite pleased as he basked in her crude turn of phrase. "That is...I'm still waitin' to see you make good on that promise you made me on the first night of that boxing match, lass. Remember...the one about what you can do on your knees when you have a mind to put your skills to use?"

She blinked at him for a minute as she recalled the various ways he'd spent the four days trying to coax her into sucking him off, and how he'd complained so bitterly when she'd offered other sexual experiences, but never let him enjoy that particular skill of hers. She loved toying and taunting him with her refusal to comply, even bringing him close on one occasion when she'd begun to suck on his cock and then pulled her mouth away and finished him off with her hand. The issue was one of pure control between them, and Brennan believed it a pertinent time to remind him that he wasn't the one who held all the proverbial cards between them.

Making a very sudden movement, Brennan quickly upthrust her body, knocking Angelus off balance, as she rolled them over so that they'd switched positions. As she stared down at him. she arched an eyebrow and said, "You waited thirty days to come back to my bed, and the best you seem to be hoping for is for me to suck you off? Really, Angelus, I expected more from you. If that's indeed the case, how you've disappointed me. Here I've been spending all this time waiting for you, and the best you can come up with is the idea of you sticking that hard cock of yours in my mouth to see what might happen? Seriously, sweetness...what happened to all that creativity and enthusiasm of yours, hmmm? Surely you've got a better idea on how we might pass the time than that, huh?"

Angelus's lips curled into a sneer as he narrowed his eyes and stared at her, suddenly realizing that she'd never been cross at him from the very moment he'd awakened her. Smacking his lips together, he gave a brutal thrust of his hip up into her as he grabbed her roughly and dug his fingers into the soft skin of her shoulders. He once again rolled them over so that he was looking down at her. "You infuriating wench," he muttered. "You think I don't know what you're doing, do ya? That I don't realize what you've been doing since the moment you awoke? You're tauntin' me now, are ya? Tell me, is that the game you're after?"

This time, Brennan let the smile she'd been trying to hide since she'd awoken to find Angelus crouching over her finally illuminate her face. "Ahhh, you've finally gotten it," she said. Reaching up, she brought her head so it was close to his jaw as she almost purred, "Two and two makes four, huh, Angelus? That took you long enough to figure out now, didn't it?"

"I can't believe you," he snorted as he shook his head. "Actually, I can, but I was sorta hopin' you were into a better game than this game o' chess that you've thrust on me...and all this because you wanted to turn my balls blue with wantin' for you? I know you enjoy makin' people suffer, Brennan, but I never thought you quite as into pure, full-on sadism as clearly you are by the way you like torturin' me like this"

"I told you that I don't like to share my toys," she reminded him again. "But, once that's understood, I thought you of all people should be able to vouch that I most definitely like playing with them."

"Oh, aye?" he blinked at her. "And is that your roundabout way of telling me you're ready to play with me then, lass?"

She snickered at him again as she used her laughter to challenge him once again. "Really, Angelus...do you think that you actually would've been able to get into this house—let alone my bedroom—with plenty of time to undress at your leisure and skulk into my bed and crawl on top of me if I didn't want you here?" she grinned. "Do you think _any _of that would've happened if I hadn't wanted it to?"

"Skulked?" he coughed, the annoyance clear in his voice at her insinuation "I don't 'skulk,' woman. Alright?" He paused for a moment and then scowled, his lip curled. "Surely you know I've got more style than that, eh, lass? Skulkin', mmm? I'm not the skulkin' type. Maybe...just _maybe_ I might on occasion when I'm trackin' down my supper, sure, but I don't skulk not when I'm makin' my way through town to a woman's bed." He made another face at her as he then added, "And, as far as how I got in? That's easy enough to explain," he told her with a small shake of his head. "You never got around to rescindin' the invitation from the last time you had me knocked over the head and dragged here for your amusement. Remember?" He cocked his head to the side and gave her a sly smile as he awaited her next serve in the game of verbal tennis he was, by this point, enjoying, though he knew—but would never openly admit—he would never win.

"Oh, I remember," she said with a firm nod. "It was one of the most amusing and...enjoyable evenings I've spent in quite some time...as were the three that came after it. So, yes, I remember...I remember everything and quite vividly. But, think again, sweetness. Honestly...you may not know what I am or how I've come by my powers, but you know I'm not mere simpleton to be trifled with, don't you? So, knowing what you do about me—and, yes, remembering that the fact that I'm as dangerous and lethal as I can be when it suits my purposes beyond making that shaft of yours swell so proudly—do you really think if I didn't want you here that you would've been able to get in here?"

He paused and then considered her words as she said, "So, you set me up, again, did ya?" he chuckled. "Is this your way of tellin' me that I was expected?"

She laughed that throaty laugh of hers that made him hard and drove him crazy at the same time. As she arched her back up off her soft mattress and thrust her naked chest out towards him. As her breasts bounced lightly in front of him because of her movement, she saw him stare at her hungrily.

"What do you think, Angelus?" she asked him. "Do you think I've been lying here naked in my bed night after night, tight and ready and waiting for just _anyone_ to come through that door and fall between my legs? Hmmmm?"

A crooked smirk curved the side of his mouth in a slant as he stared deeply into her glittering blue eyes. "Well," he said, licking his lips as he gathered his thoughts. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been pondering how you might've dealt with the needin' of takin' the edge off of things somehow. And so while you'd never find anyone to please you the way I can, I had wondered what a woman with your..._heh_...robust passions would've done to pass the nights since last we were here together. So, tell me...what was it? Did ya perhaps bring in some boy to act as a spaceholder for me until such a time as we'd meet again? Tell me...was that how you've managed to keep yourself from losin' your beautiful mind for want of me?"

He laughed at seeing her eyes pale eyes flicker again as he spoke, and he was genuinely surprised when she remained quiet.

"While it's true that no one can send you over the edge like I can, surely you have something to say on the matter, lass? So tell me? Why does the cat have your tongue? Tell me how you whittled away yours nights since you already know how I've passed mine...or you mostly do," he grinned at her.

Brennan considered his challenge and then firmly shook her head. "I have nothing to say on that front."

Angelus clucked his tongue at her as he wagged a knowing finger at her and shook his head lightly. "You have nothin' to say because there's nothin' to be said...is that it, lass?" Chuckling, he added, "Well, if that is indeed the case then I must say I'm shocked you've endured a month of deprivations as you waited for me to come back to ya. So—tell me...you're jokin' surely? A woman with an appetite like yours surely has had _somethin' _between her legs since last I was there. Now, the only question is...were you thinkin' of me when those boys were fuckin' you? Or were you, rather, doin' the fuckin'? Was that it, then...since we both know how much you like to be in charge...or at least think you are."

He ground his hips into hers so she could feel his hard heat press against her to illustrate his point.

"Mmmmm—yes, I think you'd had to have been fuckin' them. So, if that's the case, then what was I doin' to you in your mind when you had another man's pathetic cock in you?"

She laughed at him in that moment, and the clarity of her laughter was somewhat off putting to him as she gave him a strange smile. "Oh, Angelus...do you honestly think that you're the only one who can satisfy me? Really? Because, if that's actually so...well, my, my...how cocky you are."

"I'm cocky, lass, and rightly so," he told her. "Because I'm the one who's got the cock you want." He paused as he reached down and brought his wet cock to the tip of her entrance and he quickly swiped in a downward motion as he parted her slit. "You want it, and you can have it, lass. All ya have to do it admit it, and then we can stop fuckin' around and get to actually fuckin' and the other much more, well...enjoyable things that go with it."

Laughing again, Brennan arched her back against the bed as she moved to press up into him for the first time. She felt a surge of power flow through her when she saw Angelus' eyes flicker in distraction at her sure movements.

"You'd like it if I told you that I've kept my bed cold in anticipation of your return to it, wouldn't you?" she finally chuckled in that maddening infuriating throaty laugh of hers that drove him to distraction. "You'd like it if I told you that on the nights when you had nothing to warm your bed—a willing partner or no—that I was here pining away for you, wouldn't you, sweetness?" She stopped, tilted her head, and moved her back just enough so that she could lean into press her lips against his ear as she whispered. "Well, I'm sorry, I'll have to disappoint you on that one, sweetness." She paused again as her smile turned into a truly devious grin when she added, "Just because I may have been waiting for you each night doesn't mean that I didn't find other ways to satisfy my needs..._and_ my wants when you failed to show up each night...no pathetic cocks included in that process of satisfying, despite what you may think."

"Mmmm," Angelus murmured, looking down at her with a crooked grin. "So you're sayin' either that you laid here in your bed, alone and bereft of me, rubbin' yourself off night after night when you were all by your lonesome—which is kind of a nice thought, to be honest, 'cause I'm pretty damn sure I know exactly who you were thinkin' of when you were doin' it—or else you had another woman in your bed, which is also a fairly delicious thing to be contemplatin'." He stopped, licked his lips, and then gave her a toothy grin as he continued, "Either way, as sure as I am that the sun will come up in in the mornin', I'm sure hell certain that you didn't leave your bed any mornin' in the last month as sore or as stretched or...as satisfied...as you did the four mornin's we woke up together a month ago."

"You know," she began as she tilted her head and looked in his direction. "That's the second time that you've insinuated that I have an interest for letting another woman touch me when I've plainly told you that while that may be all well and good for some people, it's never held any interest or attraction for me. Now, I know that the whole girl-on-girl thing is a universal fantasy for all men—human, demon...or vampire, it seems, but if this is your way of seeing if I'm open to the idea of a three-way with Darla, the answer's still no."

"Firstly, If I'd wanted Darla," he said as he rolled his eyes at her, "I wouldn't be here. Secondly, while it's clear as day that I'll never convince _you _to do a three-way, I do think _Darla _would be into it...just as a simple observation..." He laughed. "But, aye, be that as it may, I'm here...now...with _you_. And if there were no other men's slimy cocks involved, and no other women in your bed than you, then I know only one way you might have kept yourself from goin' mad this last month. It's a simple deduction, aye?"

She blinked at him a few times before she pursed her lips and said, "I never took you for the rational or logical kind, Angelus. How droll you are as I lay here thinking that you were just the one with the...big mouth."

"Aye...big mouth and big cock," he chuckled. "And good at usin' each for makin' you speechless, which is a rare feat, aye? But my big mouth doesn't preclude me from havin' more smarts than you think, ehhh? Because though I was never much of one for my studies, my da made me go to school. And the good brothers at St. Aloysius did manage to pound a wee bit of learnin' into my thick skull before I decided I'd rather have my face between a woman's legs than between the pages of a book. But, aye, I did learn me some logic before runnin' off to other, well, other more enjoyable pursuits. I didn't just fall off the turnip truck, lass, despite what you may think." He snickered at his own remark.

Brennan considered his words and then said, "You know, one might almost say that you've become a bit obsessed with women's legs, and, it appears, such an obsession goes back a long time if what you say is true. So, my question is if you're so obsessed with women's legs...especially _my _legs—"

"Nay," he corrected her with a lecherous grin as he interrupted and cut Brennan off. "Let's be precise, lass. As comely as your lovely legs are, we both know that what I'm most after has always been what's _between _your legs."

Rolling her eyes at him as she chuckled, she said, "Fine. What's _between _my legs."

"Mmmm hmmmm," he agreed as he nodded at her. "So?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly after a minute and then chuckled herself. "It's nothing, I suppose, since I don't really have a problem with it. I'm just offering it as an observation."

"Well, thanks for that wee observation there," he said with a crooked smirk, leaning into her and pressing his arousal against the soft, silky skin of her inner thigh. "But, none of it matters anyway," he muttered. "You know? Because the fact of the matter is, whether you took another man into this bed of yours, another woman, or took things into your own hands, none of it would've been as satisfyin' to you as the time you spent with me. And you know how I know that?"

"No, Angelus," she said with a sarcastic laugh. "How would you know that? Do tell me, please. It might prove a mild surprise because it's clear that while you _do_ a lot of talking, it's not clear how you know much about me or anything else of value in this world. So, as I said...surprise me. Dazzle me with your insight."

Taking her challenge for what it was, he hovered over her, boxing her in as he leaned heavily onto his arms, his hands pressing hard into her mattress, pinning her torso between his forearms. "This is how I know," he said as he shook his head as he grinned at her. "Aye, lass—the fact is, what made what we had so mind-rippin' and sensational wasn't because of the particulars of what I did to you, though each one of those things was pretty damn incredible, uh? No, 'twasn't that." He closed one eye and looked at her skeptically. "No—it was the fact that, I think that for the first time in three hundred years, you wanted someone bad enough that you gave up control—if only for a couple of minutes. You know you did. You gave in, and gave yourself to me, and that's what rocked you off those stone-solid foundations of yours, lass and made you burn as hard and as fast as you ever have in all the time you've been upon this earth. And that—that givin' up o' control and lettin' yourself go completely? You'd not have had any of that with anyone else but me...because _I'm _the only one that could get you to do it...and most likely am the only person who's _ever _gotten you to do it." He paused, nodded as much at his own words as at her reaction to them as she studied him while he spoke. Tilting his head, he said, "Now, while I'm still not quite certain as to how I managed that wee feat—I'm okay with the not knowing how, so long as you admit that I did do it—the fact of the matter here is that it _did_ happen. So no matter how you've warmed your bed and passed the time to keep the edge off that way you been wantin' it for the last month, the fact of the matter is, you'd have never got that from anybody else...so admit it and let's be done with all this wastin' time where you and I are using our tongues for anything else but yackin' our ears off, ehh?"

Brennan narrowed her eyes and then reached down and grasped Angelus' cock in her right hand. She fisted it for a moment and heard him hiss as she began to pump him. When he almost lost his balance at feeling her touch, she laughed. Her laughter caused his closed eyes that had momentarily squeezed shut as she touched him to snap open.

"Why should I admit such a thing?" Her voice was decidedly lower when she met his gaze and said, "Why should I...especially when I'm not the only one for whom it may be true...or the only person who may be wasting time here."

"What do you mean?" he grunted.

"I mean," she said simply. "What about you?"

He again only hissed in response as she kept up her efforts teasing him as she jerked him off at a steadily increasing tempo with her right hand..

She snickered, dragging his skin over his hard flesh and smiling at the way his breath became more and more ragged with each stroke. "What does it say that the great Angelus, the terrifying and renown Scourge of Europe himself, has actually managed to keep control of himself for long enough that you've not only not fed on a female, but hasn't actually fucked one...including Darla—who I'm sure can be quite tenaciously persuasive when she wants to be, so I suppose that's saying something about the levels to which you've had to become quite skilled in self-control and self-restraint—in over a week? What does that say about what you're willing to do to yourself to be able to climb naked into my bed as you've done tonight without fear of being booted out of it again and landing solidly on your lovely ass, sweetness?" Brennan asked him, a lilt in her voice that added a sing-song aspect to her tone that only served to annoy him even more with each word she spoke. "Tell me that and maybe...just _maybe_ I _might _admit that it's the same for me."

"Ha," he snorted. "You want me to admit I engaged in what the ol' brothers at St. Aloysius called self-abuse? Fuck, yes—that's an easy enough admission to make, and one I have no qualms about sharin'. Of course I did, woman. I was tuggin' on myself every night when I woke up and again before I fell asleep at dawn. But also, I'll tell ya, I was still wincin' with a case of achin' balls every time I saw a woman's face because nothin' I could do for myself could ever come close to doin' for me what you do, drivin' me mad the way you do. Huh? That better be good enough for you because I'm thinkin' that's all you'll be gettin' from me on that account. So. Now. Answer my question. Tell me...how did you keep yourself together in my absence?"

"It might be a good start," she conceded as she suddenly opened her hand and released him. He shot her a look of annoyance at their loss of contact. "As to answering the other question, what does it matter? I already told you that I may be interesting in stroking some part of you...but that part isn't your ego."

"Whatever," he said with a dark laugh. "Deny it all you want, woman. You can have it your way if you want, but we both know you left this place open to me because _you_ wanted me here. Because you wanted me bargin' in here, snugglin' up in your bed, and cozyin' up between these wonderful legs of yours. You've been dreamin' about it, fantasizin' about it all month since the night I walked out of here and left you alone and wantin'. Admit it or not, but we both know it's the damn truth."

She licked her lips and then shrugged again as she finally said, "Now, what possible reason would I have to admit what's a rather minor point as you paint the picture—whether it's the truth or not?"

"Hmmm," he said, cocking his head to the side with a narrow-eyed look. "Maybe the better question to ask here is that if that's a minor point, then what's the major point, woman? What _do _you want from me? Aside from such charmin' verbal intercourse that we've shared with me bein' such the well-read, well-traveled, and insightful witty man that I am? Huh?"

"Oh, I don't know," she told him with as much of a disinterested look as she could managed in that moment. "Maybe I just want to go back to sleep. Have you thought of that, Angelus? I think not, because if you did, it would surely shock you, wouldn't it? After all your troubles and self-deprivations, I bet such a thought that I have no need of you sexually never entered as thick-skulled a cranium as yours as even a vague possibility, did it? But, even still...the question should be asked—who says I'm of a mind to be doing anything of a sexual nature at all tonight?"

Angelus pursed his lips together, trying to appear thoughtful as he struggled to suppress a laugh. "Right," he said, nodding, his cheeks high and pink with a smile. "Sure—you, woman, who spent a lot of time talkin' about takin' your pleasure and all that those four days we were together—like hell you're gonna kick me outta your bed and pull them covers up over your shoulders and snuggle in for a good snooze. Like fuckin' hell." He shook his head, then slid up the sheets to lodge his knee firmly against her damp curls. "I can feel you wantin' me," he grunted, bending over and pushing her thighs further apart with his arms. "And the smell, lass? I can smell your want. This room reeks of it, that sweet, musky scent you get when you get all hot and bothered and wet for want of me." He paused as he cocked a cheeky look at her and added, "To be fair, I suppose I should tell ya that actually, I could smell it when I was walking through the alley behind us. Hell, two blocks away I could smell your hot little pussy drippin' for want of me. So don't lie, woman. You want me. Enough of this bullshite. Let's drop all the nonsense then, aye?"

Her eyes darkened another shade as she said, "I thought you liked it when we played, Angelus. Wasn't that part of the excitement...the sport of it for you?"

"Sport?" he spat. "Yes, I'm all for sport, lass. But enough of this verbal waste. Teasin', tweakin', pokin', proddin' and gettin' rough, slowin' it all down to the point where one or both of us thinks we're gonna lose our minds? Aye, all that is sportin'. But lyin' about the wantin' itself? Tellin' me you'd rather go back to sleep? That's not sportin'. That's unsportsmanlike. It's horse shite, and I think I've had my fill o' it, now. I don't like to be played that way. You wanna fuck me? You want me to fuck you?" He leaned into one side, pressing her thigh nearly onto the mattress with his body weight, knowing it might pull at her muscles in a way that might be painful. "Then let's be plain, lass. No lyin'. Not after eight fuckin' days...eight fuckin' days without fuckin'. Let's be simple and let's both say what needs to be said so we can finally get to doin' somethin' about my achin' balls and your wet cunt, huh?"

"The plain fact of things is," she said, swallowing a wince as he mentioned her throbbing pussy, but still refusing to give in to him. "—is that since the very first night I brought you in here, it was always on _my_ terms—not yours. Have you forgotten that little bit of very important truth, sweetness? Because it seems you have. Do I really need to remind you what I can do to you if I have a mind to do it? You're here by my grace—and nothing more." She stopped and leveled her eyes at him as she added, "Of course, I'm sure I remember when I left those ropes if you need a more...tangible reminder."

"We been through this before, too," he said in a snide, low voice. "When you still had me strung up like a huntsman's Sunday kill. If you want me, you won't harm me. And if you didn't want me, you'd have destroyed me already, by your own admission."

"Not harming you is a sure hell of a lot different than letting you dictate terms to me," she said, her voice taking on an increasing hardness with each word she spoke. "And, well, as for the wanting...as I told you before—even _I _have my standards, Angelus...and those include what I will and won't let you get away with in the confines of my home...and my bed."

"So, you want me to service you, then?" he said, punctuating his question with a grunt, sliding his knee away from her damp flesh but quickly thrusting his own arousal against her curls in its place and almost pushing the tip of his cock into her hot, moist hole, but not quite as he let it linger only about an inch inside her. As soon as he felt her tight walls drawing him in closer, he almost lost it. But, gritting his teeth, he too refused to give into her completely and muttered, "You want me to do what you want? That begs the question, then. What do you want? Because if you can't honestly answer that question...well," he said with a certain feigned sadness in his voice. "I guess I best be goin' then. He glanced between the draperies that hung behind her bed. "I can still catch myself some nice supper as the taverns let out, maybe a nice young thing instead of some shriveled up old bat." He shrugged, then added, "Aye—so I best be leavin' then."

He made a slight move as if to lean back on his haunches as he pulled out of her, and Brennan hated herself as soon as she unintentionally whimpered at the loss of contact between them. For his part, he hesitated briefly as he carefully watched her eyes to see what she would do.

"Mmmmm," she told him as she suddenly twisted against him and gave him a triumphant smile at her success as she again knocked him off balance. "Fine. If that's what you want, fine. I suppose you want me to be wishing you luck with such pursuits then?" She then leaned down and raked her nails across his chest as she said, "But, since we both know we're putting on here, you're right...enough is enough."

"Thank the fuckin' almighty," Angelus sighed as he arched an eyebrow at her. "My balls are hurtin' so bad, I think they might be ready to fall off, lass. Now, can we _please _get to doin' somethin' about that?"

She nodded simply as she said, "Yes...as soon as you tell me if you really just called me a shriveled up old bat?"

"No," he laughed, when he realized she'd caught the whole of his words after all. "Hardly. It was merely a figure of speech, lass, since we both know you're endlessly young and endlessly insatiable—just like me," he said with a smile and a flash in his eyes. "And, in case you were wonderin' it, if I had no other way of knowin' it, that you're as...well...hmm...as experienced as you are, and tight as you are—tighter than the youngest novice nun I've never taken in ransacking a convent—then I'd believe in your magic on that account alone."

"Such compliments," she laughed. "Will hardly get me on my knees before you...as I said before, you'll have to impress me more before that will happen."

Angelus shrugged. "After all this, woman," he said gravely. "That last damn thing I want is for you to just suck me off. After all this nonsense, I want more than that. A fuckin' hell of a lot more."

"Oh, I don't know," she told him, "I think there's a part of you that gets annoyed because I refuse to grant you such a simple courtesy given what else I let you do to my body. But, if you'd like to keep that little facade to yourself, fine by me...even though I know you want it from me just as much as you know what I want from you."

"Heh," he chuckled. "Well, all things in due time. Maybe it's fair of me to admit that since neither of us is gettin' old, I figure there's plenty of time later for me to spill my sweetness into that sweet, hot little mouth of yours. But, as for right now? Right in this moment? Let's just say I've got... other ideas."

"Oh?" she asked with an arched eyebrow as she studied his words. "And, do I get to hear your suggestions or are you just dictating them to me like you always try to do?"

Groaning in exasperation, Angelus grunted, "See? There ya go again. Why does it always have to be a fuckin' fight with you, woman?"

"Maybe I don't want a fight right now," Brennan offered. "Maybe I just want a bit of acknowledgement before we go straight to the fucking," she said as she arched an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Did you ever consider that point?"

Angelus shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Well..." He arched an eyebrow as he sat back on his heels, still positioned between her knees. "Aye," he said, nodding his head. "You want me to admit you're the most amazin' human woman I've had in a century? Huh? I'll admit that. I won't deny that. But you want me to beg you to let me fuck you again? Because if that's what you're wantin' to hear, then you'll be waitin' a while, 'cause as you might remember, I don't beg anybody for anythin'—_ever_. It's not my style and never has been"

"If your goal is to sweeten my disposition towards your wants," Brennan said. "I never mentioned anything about begging. Maybe it's just a few words of praise that I seek and that wouldn't go amiss on your part, especially considering the fact that you left me to return to your mistress—something I might still be more than a tad bit bitter about, by the by."

"My _sire_," he corrected her sharply. "Not my mistress—she's my sire. I answer to no one. I have no master and no mistress...and I never will. Do ya understand that, lass?" He held her eyes until she slowly nodded, conceding the point to him. "Good. Then, as to the other point, if I didn't want you, woman, I wouldn't have stayed out of her bed these last eight days that I might have the chance to warm yours. I could tell you all the compliments in the world, woman, and not one of them would speak louder than that singular fact, of which you'd be well-served to take heed."

Brennan studied him for another moment before she said, "Then perhaps you need to try just to be certain by tossing one or two verbal baubles my way, hmmm? And, then, maybe—if I'm impressed with your sincerity, I'll reward you with something more tangible...and tactile on my part," she nodded at him.

He raised his chin as he considered the request then, letting his eyes skim across the round swell of each of her breasts, his mouth watering at the memory of how she had felt and tasted under his tongue when he'd spent hours feasting on her—all of her—a month earlier. "Fine. If you'd hear a bit o' poetry, I think I can accommodate you, lass. For starters, that is, I think I might have misspoken a moment ago..."

"Oh?" she replied. "And what's that?"

"When I said you were the most amazin' human woman I'd ever had," he said, his voice suddenly dropping to a low, smooth tone. "I'd be lyin' if I didn't tell you that you're the most amazin' woman I've ever been with—human, demon, anythin'—and I've been bidin' my time, thinkin' back on how delicious you were those four days we devoured each other, and wonderin' how quick I could get back to where I wanted to be." He smirked. "Which, in case you were curious, is wherever and however I could get me seated as deep inside o' you as I could, fillin' my nose with the smell of you, my mouth waterin' with the taste of you, and my ears ringin' with the sound of you screamin' my name. I've never heard a sound as sweet as the sound you made when you screamed my name when I was tearin' into you last month...and believe you me, that's sayin' something considerin' how many screams I've heard in my time." He shook away a shuddering tingle of pleasure in his shoulders at the thought.

Brennan, pleased with his words, flushed a bit as she contemplated an appropriate response. At last, she nodded and said, "So you want to hear me scream, hmmm?"

"Aye."

"And, I suppose, you have ideas on how to make such a thing to come to pass?" she questioned him, some sexual bravado returning to her banter with him.

"Fuck yes," he groaned. "On both counts. I have ideas. Dirty, wonderful, epic, fantastic ideas." His dark eyes flickered like points of obsidian in firelight as he offered, "You want to hear 'em?"

"Dazzle me," she dared him with bated breath.

A bright, fleeting golden light flashed in Angelus' eyes as a wide smile cut across his lips. "You have the most delicious ass," he said. "Over the last month, I've been dreamin' about it. And, my first idea is that I think I'd like to see what sort of wickedly good use we can put that ass of yours to." He stopped and asked, "Would you like that? Because if you're game, I bet I can make you scream so loud and come so hard the dust'll be puffin' off the rafters long before we're done."

"Maybe," she said with an interested glint shining in her eyes. "But, that still begs the question as to specifics, sweetness. All these vague notions...yes, something about me screaming...and something about some body part or other. Can't you do any better than that?"

"You want me to draw you a picture, lass?" he chuckled. Then, shaking his head, he grunted, "How's this for your specifics, huh? My cock. Your ass. Me poundin' into ya until you can't barely breathe. Is that specific enough for ya?"

She pursed her lips and then said, "It just might be, yes." She laughed again as she moved up on her haunches and leaned towards him as she said, "Maybe I was right earlier when I said that you sometimes you talk far too much, Angelus," she chided him. Reaching out, she placed an index finger to his lips which he quickly swallowed. As he sucked on her finger, she could barely moan, "That's enough talking, I think."

"I'll gladly put this wee tongue of mine to better use," he said when he released her finger from his mouth and laid her down underneath him. "Then we can see how loud I can make you scream."

"All talk...no action," she tsked him as she watched him hover over her in baited expectation. "So, unless you care to do something to prove me wrong..."

Angelus made no reply but for a low grunt, his eyes falling once more to her smooth, porcelain curves as his mind flickered with possibilities. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and looked to the left of the bed, where a full-length mirror that he had nearly forgotten about lay propped up against the wall a few feet away. He looked at the image in the glass, and saw her laying in her bed, her legs open loosely and her hands held up in midair. His own form left no reflection in the looking glass, and as he narrowed his eyes, an idea came to him. He crawled backwards and out from between her legs, making no attempt to hide his smirk at hearing her hiss softly at his movement and how it had resulted in their loss of contact. He rolled off the bed and, looking at the mirror again, reached for her hand and gave it a quick, hard tug.

"What are you doing?" she grumbled, as she rolled towards him and the edge of the bed.

"Get up," he barked back, pulling her arm as she reluctantly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Come 'ere, woman," he said, snaking his arm around her waist as he led her in front of the mirror. "It's time for me to make you scream." She gave him a saucy look as she complied with his request. When he brought her before the mirror, he said, "Look at that beautiful sight, aye?" He didn't bother to wait for a response as he slid his hands around to splay his hands over the slight curve of her creamy white belly. He looked down and saw his hands and arms, his olive skin contrasting against hers, then looked up into the mirror and saw only her. "You're an incredible thing, aren't you, woman? All curves and soft skin..." He brought his hands up over her belly, brushing the sides of his hands along the soft, smooth swell beneath her breasts as she sighed at the gentle touch. "Aye, you like that?"

"You fucking know I do," she breathed, leaning her head back and exposing the length of her neck to him.

He stood behind her as each of his hands cupped her breasts, giving them a slow, firm squeeze as he made a humming sound in his throat. Since she was unable to see him in the mirror, she had to imagine that his eyes flashed in interest at seeing her neck bared to him in this way. At least, she had to imagine such a thing until she felt his cool lips brush against the curve where her neck and shoulder met. He began to press kisses there, following the arch up to the place just below her earlobe. She felt his lips close around her earlobe and a warm pulse of wetness between her legs, which pulse intensified into a throb when his soft sucking became a nip between his front teeth.

"Mmmm," he murmured, sucking and then biting her earlobe, then laving away the sting with a swipe of the point of his tongue.

Brennan drew in a sharp breath between her teeth at the way his mouth was working her over, and didn't even have a chance to utter a single word about how she felt when he moved to bite her. Instead, she was surprised when she felt his fingers skate over the springy curls between her legs and part her folds.

"Oh, damn," she moaned as his forefingers slid along the length of her opening, picking up the damp evidence of her desire as he brought them up to her clit. "Ohhh, fuck..."

"Soon enough, lass," Angelus snickered as he began to draw circles, at first gently and, after a minute or so, more firmly and insistently, over her tight, swollen nub. "Damn, woman, you're so wet, and I've barely begun touchin' you," he said with a wicked grin. He kept his fingers constantly in motion, pausing only occasionally to dip down and gather a bit more of her moisture before putting his eager, rhythmic fingers back to work. "Now try to tell me you don't want me, and I can show you strong evidence to the contrary right now, huh?"

"Ohhhh, God...what are you doing to me?" she moaned, her head tilted back as her mouth hung open and long, heavy breaths rose and fell, ignoring his taunt. "Ohhhhhh, fuck..."

He turned his hand, bringing his thumb into the action to pick up where his forefingers had left off on their way to explore inside of her slippery folds. "I want to fuck you so bad, lass," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her temple where a few stray strands of her auburn hair had fallen out of the braids she'd quickly made before tucking into her bed that night. "Aye, I'm gonna fuck you so hard and deep and slow, it's gonna drive you out of your damn mind, woman." He pressed his middle finger into her, biting the inside of his lip to keep from moaning himself at the thought. "I'm gonna take it all—everythin' that you've got and then some. You know that, aye? So, start by admitting it. Start by tellin' me that you wanna be fucked by me. Mmm, don't ya?"

"Hell, yes," she sighed as she felt his finger curl up and stroke the front of her inner wall, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure coarsing down her spine and into her legs as a faint flash of blue light crackled before her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Angelus thrust his hips into her from behind, pressing his firm arousal along the cleft of her ass.

"You never had anyone else in your bed, did ya, ya wanton wench?" he growled into her ear as he withdrew his finger, leaving her empty for a second before pressing two fingers where just one had been before. "You're so fuckin' wet," he grunted, "there's no damn way you've gotten any man between these legs of yours since I left your bed a month ago." He grinned into her shoulder before turning his head and nipping at her neck, sucking at her skin for a moment and then soothing away the sting with the wet point of his tongue. "You don't have to admit it," he said in a low, almost soothing voice. "It's alright, lass—I know...and I'll make up that wee drought of yours."

"You're so cocky," she coughed again as he sent his two fingers up deeply into her, then gasped as he withdrew them quickly. "So damn cocky."

"Damn right I am," he grunted, sliding his fingers up along the full length of her damp folds, gathering as much of her moisture as he could on his fingertips before he took a step back. "And you love it when I am. But like I said, I don't ever make any promises I can't keep." He turned his head and surveyed her flushed face as he brought his slippery fingers around behind her, parting the cleft of her ass with the fingers of his left hand before rubbing the wet fingers of his right hand over her puckered hole, just feeling its texture and wettening the area with the silky fluids of her arousal but, for the moment, not penetrating it. He did this for a minute, in a mindlessly repeating pattern that made Brennan shiver, then, drawing his fingers in a long, languid stroke up from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her swollen nub, then back again, gathering up every last bit of moisture he could along the length of his fingers before finally pressing into her asshole.

"Shhhhh," he whispered as he heard her suck in a hard, swift breath between her teeth. "Relax, lass—it'll be better for you that way." He slid his slick finger into her, smiling at the way she tightened at first and then seemingly opened up for him. "Your ass is so tight," he said, his voice deeper than she could ever remember hearing it before. "I daresay I'm gonna be the first man ever takin' ya this way before, isn't that right?" He leaned his head back and swallowed, clenching his eyes shut for a moment as he waited for the sharp, ball-hitching flash of his own desire to pass before slowly withdrawing his finger from her ass. "No need to confirm by anything else than an appropriate moan or groan, by the way."

"Ohhhh," she moaned quietly at the loss of contact. "Angelus..."

"Shhhh," he hissed again, swiping another generous swathe of her silky cream, hesitating for a moment as he resisted the temptation to raise his hand to his mouth and lick it off his fingers. As he hesitated, she grunted quietly, which made him laugh. "Such an impatient lass you are," he said. He drew his fingers down the full length of her slit and then underneath before coming up the cleft of her round, apple-shaped ass. Her other hole twitched in abject anticipation and pure need of him. "So impatient..." He poked at the wet and tight hole once, snickering at her response, then pressed his two fingers into it. "So fuckin' tight," he said as he invaded her ass slowly but firmly. "You wanna feel me fuckin' your tight, pretty little ass, aye? You canna barely wait for it, for me...for what I'm gonna do to ya, can you?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Angelus," she barked, each word bit out as she struggled to focus her mind on both her words and the maddening sensations his fingers were bringing to bear behind her. "Enough...enough talking."

"No," he smiled at her. "I think...not quite yet, that is. Not until I've heard ya admit that you're gonna beg me to take you?" he asked, his question falling from his lips in nearly a guffaw. "You know you want to..."

"No," she hissed. "I won't."

"Too bad, then," he snorted. "That's alright, I suppose...since we both know you're such a liar anyway—not that I hold that against ya, by the by. But, for now...I guess you'll just have to be takin' what I want, then, mmm?" He emphasized his words by jerking his fingers into her hard until they were buried in her up to his knuckles as he pressed his palm against the flushed skin of her bottom. "Which is _exactly _what you want me to do, isn't it?"

"Shut up," she growled. "Just shut up..."

"And what?" he teased her. "Tell me, lass...and I will. Tell me what to do, what to take...and I will. I'll take everythin' you've got if you just tell me I can. That's all that's keeping us from movin' on here. Tell me." He punctuated his offer with another move of his index finger in her scorching tightness. She gasped at the action and then gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut before she nodded, "Fine, you bastard. Do it...I want you to do it. I admit it."

"Mmm-hmmm?" he murmured, admiring her form once more in the mirror's reflection before turning her aside and pushing her up against a waist-high chest of drawers adjacent to the mirror. "Admit what, lass? Do what?"

"Take me," she grunted. "Take it all...take it all. I want you to take it all."

He grinned as if he were a cat that had just been presented with a bowl of the richest and most satisfying cream there was to consume. "Very well, lass. Then, I think it's past time for a bit of a warm-up, aye?" he said to her, a leering smirk on his lips as he pressed her against the cool wood of the dresser with his hip. "Since you're such a fan of the pugilistic sports," he grinned, "think of this as the undercard."

Without so much as another word, Angelus shoved her legs apart roughly with his knee and, uttering only a low, cutting grunt, entered her wet, warm folds, filling her up completely as she gasped. Brennan opened her mouth to utter a sarcastic complaint, but found herself without words as he stroked up and into her, once, twice, then a third and fourth time before pulling out.

"Sometimes the undercard doesn't last long," he said with a dark, lusty laugh as he glanced down at his hard cock, glistening in the warm, flickering lamplight with the fluid of her desire. He heard her growl and begin to speak, but cut her off again, pushing her forward with a shove of his forearm as he stroked his swollen, well-lubricated tip over her asshole. "But the main event will more than satisfy you, lass." A low humming sound came from his throat as he pushed into her inch by tortuous inch.

She gasped again as she felt him open her up with a vague burning and sensation of strangely satisfying pressure despite the ample lubrication. "You...talk...too...much..._ohhhh!" _She leaned hard into her hands, ignoring the way the walnut furniture dug into her palms as she absorbed the full force of his body weight.

"That's right," Angelus hissed as he pressed balls-deep into her, smiling as he watched his cock disappear into her ass. "Sweet hell, you're tight...damn...ohhhhh..." He grabbed the round, smooth globes of her ass, one in each of his big hands, spreading her cheeks apart as he began to stroke in and out of her, his brow knitting low and hard over his eyes as he struggled to establish a consistent rhythm, slowly pulling out of her before driving into her again.

"You like the way I feel, don't you?" Brennan asked him, her voice ragged and husky. "Your cock...my ass?" she grunted. "Admit it."

"Fuck, yes," he gasped. "And you like the way _I _feel, don't you? My cock...your ass? Admit it."

Brennan reveled in the curious sensation of feeling at once so empty, her wet, swollen folds clutching with want, and yet at the same time so full as he stretched her anus with his thick cock, each stroke sent him deeper into her than she would've imagined possible. With each thrust, he pushed her deeper and further than she'd ever been pushed before by a lover. He continued to make good on his earlier threat to take and take and take from her until nothing was left. Her lips parted as she considered a retort, but her breath caught in her throat as she felt his heavy sack smack against her ass with each of his rolling, rocking motions. Brennan pushed back against him, hissing as she realized doing so made him finally bottom out inside of her which in turn caused a low, strangulated cry to sound from his throat. She leaned hard into her left hand as she brought her right hand around to relieve some of the emptiness she felt at the moment she knew she wanted him most.

As Angelus continued to pound into her with a ceaseless momentum punctuated only by the sound of his soft grunts and the occasional squeezing of his fingertips into the soft flesh of her bottom, she took control of her own pleasure, rolling tight circles over her painfully-hard clit with the slippery tip of her index finger.

"Ohhhh," she moaned as she finally began to feel herself spend towards her release. She could hear from the rhythm and pitch of Angelus' grunts and the increasingly rapid pace of his rolling, loping thrusts that he, too, was rapidly approaching the end of his proverbial rope. "Ohhhhh...fuck...ahhhh..._ahhhhhhhh_..."

Angelus heard her moans begin to peak, and for reasons he did not entirely understand, he felt a compulsion to snake one of his hands around to palm the gentle curve of her soft belly, letting his fingertips skate over her navel as he felt the muscles of her abdomen tense and tighten as she raised her chin and cried out.

"Ohhh..._fuck_...Angelus!" she shrieked, her mind spinning into a roiling sea of bright blue mist that pulsed, then flashed dark indigo as every muscle in her body clenched tight and then suddenly relaxed at the moment of her release. "Ohhhhh..."

Angelus saw the room darken before his eyes, then brighten again a moment later as he swore he beheld lacy threads of blue lightning crackle like static hovering just inches over her ivory skin and eventually extending to him as well before feelings of want distracted him once more. He drove up and into her ass a few more times, each stroke harder, rougher and angrier than the one that came before until he had only one stroke left to give. He jerked into her one last time, his balls tightening and his teeth gnashed together as he saw the blue light pulse once more, the static dotting the edges of his own limbs as he felt the cool tingle on his skin, making the hair on his arms stand on end as he finally broke, his hot seed gushing into her in a half-dozen seething pulses.

"Ooooh," he groaned, rolling his shoulders as the last shudder of his release shook him. He leaned forward and pulled Brennan up, covering her back with his chest and pressing against her in a delicious way as he said, "S'pose that's what you were lookin' for, aye?"

Reaching around, her chest still heaving as she tried to process the strong aftermath of her orgasm and the creamy feel of his come in her now-stretched ass, Brennan could only place a hand gently on his face as she turned her head to kiss him before he said, "Yes...and so, too, I think were you, you cocky bastard."

"Aye," he grinned at her as he nodded, pleased with both himself and with her in that moment and all that lay between them. "Aye...that I am, lass...that I am."

Brennan's sole response was to close the distance between them with another kiss before they collapsed on the floor to recover before they reconvened to her bed for more practice to see how cocky and arrogant he was and how stubbornly infuriating she could be when both set their minds to achieve such a goal for the betterment of both their sex lives.

* * *

~The End~

* * *

**A/N2: **_Yes, so we told you that one was naughtier than our usual (and pretty damn naughty) offerings. And yes, at least one of the authors blushed when writing that (the hint as to which one is...well, it wasn't Lesera128, since, like Brennan, she really doesn't have any shame). It was kinda hot though, wasn't it? Heh. The whole vying for control thing is pretty arousing, huh? Never mind the banter._

_That little scene definitely set a new high-water mark for Dharmasera smuttiness, at least in so far as we've veered from the usual offerings._

_If the whole Angelus/Brennan thing works for you, let us know and tell us what you think. We've got some more Angel(us)/Brennan sequels in the works, but if, you know, aren't really digging it, we'll just press the ol' delete button (Brennan-style) and move on to other things, like K-rated Glee fanfics._

_So, please, tell us what you think either way. Leave us a review. Just go ahead and click that sparkly blue button down there (we love the new review, button, by the way...it's so pretty!) and let us know if this little ditty did it for ya. Do it before you run off to take that cold shower or change your knickers._

_Come on, don't be coy. You know you want to. Yes, we know you can see it. Fanfic dot net updated their whole system with a bright new button just because Dharmasera told them to do it. So, go ahead and take advantage of it. Isn't it pretty? Go ahead...mmmmmm-hmmm. That's the one. Do it. That's right. Yes._

_We're looking forward to hearing from you._

_Thanks!_


End file.
